In Too Deep
by chicadoodle
Summary: kagome finds herself being sold off to the highest bidder, with no rescue in sight ........ (kagomemirouku)
1. Default Chapter

There were a couple of things that Kagome was sure of, without a doubt and one hundred percent. Sota was an annoying idiot who, for one reason or another, idolized and Inuyasha and wanted to be just like him. One plus one always equaled two.Shipphou was one of the cutest creatures on the planet. And Mirouku was a lech.  
  
Of course, she was now having a hard time believing the last one. When compared to the men in this town, Mirouku was sweet and innocent and treated all women with the upmost respect. But then, most all the women in this town seemed to be whores, or prostitutes of one kind or another.  
  
Kagome shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. She still couldn't remember much about what had happened over the past couple of days. She remembered Kouga showing up, just to check up on how she was, he said. And then she's gone off by herself to take a bath. And then ........ and then she's somehow ended up here.   
  
She'd woken up in the middle of a hardwood floor,dressed in only her undergarments, with a group of men standing around her, calling out numbers, prices to pay for ........ something.  
  
Those men were still there, actually. And there were more of them. They kept on glancing at her, sometimes leaning in close to sniff at her. And the numbers were getting ridiculously high.   
  
And the way they were talking about her wasn't helping much, either. It was obvious that they were bidding for her, trying to buy her.   
  
Kagome Higurashi was about to be sold to the highest bidder.  
  
Kagome hugged her knees tighter to her chest, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. She would not, not in front of these slimy bastards.  
  
Okay, well, not all of them were slimy. A couple of them were actually quite good looking. Until you saw they way they leered at her, watched her as if she was a slab of meat up for sale at the market.  
  
"Going one, going twice ........ sold, to the fine young man in the back!" A loud voice suddenly hollered above the crowd, amidst the grumblings of the men surrounding here.  
  
Sold? Where was Inuyasha? Why wasn't he here? Wasn't he supposed to come swooping down from the heavens to rescue her? But no, there was no Inuyasha, only two pairs of hands grabbing her up, showing her off deeper into whatever establishment it was that she's found herself in.   
  
Nobody was going to save her. Nobody was comming to rescue her. While she could hold onto that hope, Kagome had been able to fight back the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. But now ........ now she could only do what any sane girl in her position would do.  
  
Kagome fainted. 


	2. Safety Kind Of

The first thing that Kagome noticed, when she finailly came to, was that she was lying on a bed. The second? She wasn't alone.  
  
It all came back in a flash -- being kidnapped, the auction, finially being sold off to some unknown man she hadn't even caught a glimpse of ........ and then fainting, like a little girl.  
  
Kagome frowned, siltently birating herself for reacting in such a weak way. What would Inuyasha say, if he ever found out?  
  
The form lying next to her, slowly shifted, a small moan escaping the man's lips as his arm slowly came to wrap around her. A warm hand slid down her thig, the beads that decorated it rubbing slightly, making her shiver in excitement.  
  
'No! Bad Kagome! You are not supposed to enjoy this!' Kagome silently scolded herself, slowly attempting to wriggle away from the mysterious man, only to have his arm tighten around her, the beads that decorated his palm digging into her skin.  
  
Wincing slightly, Kagome once again shifted, attempting to wriggle her way out of his grasp, and then, hopefully, out of the room. This time, instead os simply moaning, however, the man listed his head from where it has been lying next to hers, barely touching, to stare down at her.   
  
Kagome steadfastly kept her eyes closed, refusing to look up and meet his gaze.  
  
"Kagome, are you cold? I can get the blanket."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mirouku had to grin at the way her eyes flew at open at the sound of her name, and glare that crossed her features the minute she realized she wasin no immediate danger. "Mirouku!"   
  
Wincing slightly at her high pitched tone of voice, Mirouku sighed softly, cocking his head to the side. "Not happy to see me, Kagome? I could go and get one of the other men who were bidding last night. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to have you in their bed."  
  
A look of pure horror, with a little bit of disgust, crossed Kagome's features, before she once again attempted to wriggle her way out of his grasp. Not that he planned on letting her go any time soon ........   
  
Grinning, Mirouku slid on top of Kagome, one leg beside each her thighs, grinning cockily down at her. Leaning down so that his hands were beside her head, one to the left and one to the right, Mirouku leaned in close to her face, still grinning. Kagome was staring up at him with a surprised, scared look, eyes wide and round as she watched his every movement.  
  
Brining his lips until they were practically touching hers, Mirouku let the smile fade from his lips, letting all his masks fall so that she could see theemotions splayed across his face. The pain he lived with every day, the fear. The affection he felt for her, and the knoledge that his feelings would never be reciprocated.  
  
And then he got up.  
  
Kagome lay there, for long moments after he had left the bed, eyes still as wide as when he had been so close, as when his face had been so open and easy to read. She could hear the rustling of clothes in the background, but didn't really pay any heed to it. Mirouku had looked so ........ lonely. One minute, the Mirouku she had always known had been there, and a second later, it was like another man had stood before her, clothed in Mirouku's appearance. The way he had stared at her ........  
  
"Are you planning on getting dressed any time soon, Kagome? As much as i like staring as your body like this ........ we shouldn't tempt the men outside any more than you already have." Kagome blushed hostly, sitting up quickly and moving her hands in a vain attempt to cover herself, but to no avail.  
  
Grinning, Mirouku bent down, picking up a bundle of clothes from the floor. "This is all I have, for now. Once we get down the road a ways, I can pick up something more suitable for you. I'm sure my mother has something lying around the house that she'd be willing to part with." Mirouku was smiling genuinly by the time he finished speaking, holding out his robe for her to take. He was dressed in simple workman's clothing, devoid of any kind of mark or apparel that would signify him as a monk.  
  
Glaring heatedly at a certain perverted monk, Kagome made a grab for the clothes, only to have them moved slightly out of her reach. Grinning, Mirouku continued to hold the garment just out of her rech, as Kagome onctinued to crawl across the bed, dressed only in her undergarments.  
  
"Mirouku! Give me the damned clothes!" Kagome growled, shocking herself with her foul language. And, it seemed, she had shocked Mirouku, as well -- enough for him to stand still just long enough for her to grab the clothes.  
  
----------------------  
  
and i think i'll leave it at that ........ for now. writer's block :D reviews are most definately appreciated ........ please review! it sustains me. ttyl :D 


	3. Answers, Of A Sort

How in the name of Buddha had Kagome ended up here? That was the thought that kept circulating through Mirouku's mind. True, he drank alot, but this was no alcohol-induced illusion, of that he was sure.  
  
It had been twelve years since he had left the small band of shard- collectors he had come to call his friends -- twelve years since he started wandering alone, moving from town to town with no definite purpose. Kagome had dissappeared five years before that, and had been presumed dead. It was when Inuyasha and Sango had started to build a more ........ romantic relationship that he had left. He just couldn't bear to see them togeather, when the one woman he truly and deeply loved was gone forever.  
  
He loved Kagome. It had taken a while for Mirouku to come to that realization, and by the time he did, she was already dead. Snatched away from them by an unseen hand.  
  
Only, perhaps not. Here she was, walking behind him, questioning his odd behavior and acting as if she'd seen him only a couple of days ago. Acting as if she hadn't been missing for over a decade.  
  
The funny thing was, she didn't look like she'd been missing for nearly twelve years, either. She looked ........ she looked as if barely a day had passed since he had last seen her.  
  
Something odd was going on here, and he would be DAMNED if he wasn't going to find out what. Somehow, someway, he would find out just where she had been, and what had been done to her. Then maybe he could ease this restless spirit that had taken hold of him. And maybe, just maybe, he could let his feelings be known, and settle down with the woman he loved.  
  
A woman who was still in love with a certain white-haired hanyou. But maybe that, too, would change, once she came face to face with the man Inuyasha had become durring her long absence. The man, the husdband, the father, that her beloved hanyou had been transformed into by the love of Sango.  
  
-------- -------- -------- --------  
  
a/n - and, here is yet another chapter. sorry that it's so short, but i just wanted to get in some history before i continued with the actual story. if your ocnfused, please mention that in the review! hopefully i explained everything fully so that there's no confusion, but if you are confused, don't hesitate to mention that!  
  
also, i know that i said that i wouldn't post another chapter until i got atleast one review, but i seem to be in a writing moood. that happens from time to time :D 


End file.
